Te Doy Mi Primer Amor
by SunnyNara
Summary: A pesar de todo ella lo ama, Sakura nunca dejara de amarlo y Sasuke nunca la olvidara, siempre estará en su memoria. "mi vida amorosa tiene un tiempo limite no, esperen, lo diré otra vez nuestra vida amorosa tiene un tiempo limite" Basado en la película japonesa: te doy mi primer amor y adaptado para SasuSaku mal summary, he tenido mejores xD lean n-n
1. prologo

**Te doy mi primer amor**

_Atención: los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Fanfic basado y modificado de la película japonesa: __"te doy mi primer amor"_

* * *

_mi vida amorosa, tiene un tiempo limite._

_Es mas corta que otras, así que no tengo tiempo que perder..._

_tengo que brillar, como fuegos artificiales en un cielo de verano_

_Lo descubrí cuando tenia 8 años._

-¡genial!

En una sala de hospital común dos niños jugaban inocentemente, un juego de niños inmortalizando sueños futuros, o tal vez inmortalizando una realidad venidera. La niña tenia puesto un estetoscopio y escuchaba impresionada el corazón del niño que tenia en frente, esos constantes sonidos que no se detenían, que de hecho eran mas rápidos que los que ella acostumbraba escuchar cuando su abuela la dejaba jugar con ese aparato. El pequeño niño de pelo azabache la miraba serio mientras ella se enfrascaba en su repentina labor de doctora que tanto le gustaba jugar con él, y era divertido por que esa niña de extraño pelo color rosa hacia que su estancia en el hospital no fuese tan aburrida y angustiosa, esperaba verla otra vez cuando al fin se fuera de ese hospital.

- ¿y?...

-tu corazón esta latiendo muy rápido

-wow doctora, no sé por que, pero...

-¿que pasa?

la niña de ojos verdes se acerco casi invadiendo su espacio personal, a lo que el niño de ojos negros retrocedio un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a que las niñas se acercaran tanto a el.

-estoy nervioso...y tengo un dolor en mi pecho

-suena mal, veamos- la niña miro al chico un momento- bájate los pantalones

-¿qué?

-quítate la ropa interior

-¿qué?

-no seas tímido, soy una doctora así que estoy acostumbrada...así que...¡quitatelos!

-¿qué? ¡no! ¡woah, espera un momento!

Y comenzaron a forcejear, la niña pelirosa tiraba de su pantalón mientras que el niño pelinegro intentaba quitársela de encima con leves empujones, al poco tiempo ya estaban riendo, el niño sonreía orgulloso por que la chica no tenia la suficiente fuerza para quitárselos, y la pelirosa no mostraba cara de querer una tregua ya que como doctora se supone que su palabra era ley, así era el juego.

-¡date prisa!

-¿que estas examinando? -chillo el niño divertido

-¡dije que te lo quitaras!

-¡enfermera ayuda!

La niña se detuvo al escuchar un gran ruido que lleno la habitación con una luz roja y azul, el niño miro por la ventana imitando el rostro de impresión que tenia su amiga, enseguida supo que era eso tan maravilloso que adornaba el cielo

-¡Sakura mira! ¡son fuegos artificiales!

La azotea del hospital era el lugar perfecto para ver mas de cerca esos fuegos que coloreaban el cielo nocturno con rayos de distintos colores, los niños no esperaron un segundo para subir y mirarlos desde unas bancas que ocupaban los enfermos que subían a tomar aire fresco.

-¡son preciosos!- la niña daba pequeños saltitos de emoción mientras miraba al cielo, desde allí casi sentía que podía alcanzarlos

-¡si lo son!- asintió el niño mirando el cielo con una gran sonrisa, al menos encerrado en ese hospital tenia la posibilidad de ver algo tan hermoso. Pensó que seria una lastima que sus padres y su hermano no los vieran, ellos no podían perder este privilegio, el también quería compartirlo con ellos- Sakura, voy a buscar a mi madre, a mi padre y a Itachi

-¡coge bocadillos de camino!- respondió Sakura sin despegar los ojos del cielo

El niño corrió por las escaleras para llegar mas rápido, sus padres y su hermano siempre estaban en la oficina de la abuela de Sakura, ella era su doctora personal desde que lo trajeron al hospital, no entendía mucho por que estaba allí, pero sabia que debía aguantar y ser fuerte para poder mejorar y volver a jugar fútbol con sus amigos. Dio la vuelta en una esquina y miro por la ventana de la oficina, allí se encontraban sus padres, su hermano y la doctora, como siempre. Eso era bueno, también quería que su doctora viera los fuegos artificiales, el sabia que Sakura vendría a buscar a su abuela así que el la llevaría también.

Entreabrió un poco la puerta y quedo estático.

-¿quieres decir que Sasuke no se recuperará?-esa era la voz de su padre que miraba a la doctora frunciendo el ceño con tristeza

-por supuesto no hemos perdido la esperanza, pero por favor entiendan que ahora mismo no hay cura conocida...así que esto no es una cura, pero su dieta y actividad física deben estar controlados

-pero-pregunto el hermano del niño mirando a la doctora- es para prolongar su vida ¿no es así?

-si hacemos todo lo que nos dice, ¿cuanto tiempo de vida tendrá?

-¡Fugaku! ¡no!

-tenemos que saberlo Mikoto-respondió rápidamente mirando a su esposa y tomando su mano fuertemente, mientras intentaba no llorar, mientras intentaba darle algo de fuerza. Al igual que Itachi, que rápidamente se acerco a su madre y tomo su hombro en forma de apoyo, los tres miraron a la doctora

-el corazón de Sasuke no resistirá el crecimiento de su cuerpo...a este paso Sasuke no llegara a los 20 años

Sasuke vio como su madre rompió en llanto mientras su padre la abrazaba, su hermano no soltaba el hombro de su madre mientras ocultaba su rostro con el otro brazo, el niño noto que su hermano lloraba, ¿seria cierto? ¿de verdad duraría tan poco? ¿moriría? Dejo de respirar un segundo mientras cerraba la puerta con delicadeza para marcharse, tal vez a esconderse bajo su cama como lo hacia en casa, pero al voltear vio de pie a su amiga pelirosa que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos que poco a poco se llenaban de lagrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

_mi vida amorosa tiene un tiempo limite_

_no, esperen, lo diré otra vez_

_nuestra vida amorosa tiene un tiempo limite_

* * *

**Hola he vuelto con un nuevo fanfic, espero les guste, no es mio por el hecho de que me basé en la pelicula, pero al ver esta película pude imaginar un sasusaku .3. espero les guste**


	2. capitulo 1

**Te doy mi primer amor: capitulo 1**

_Atención: los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Fanfic basado y modificado de la película japonesa: "te doy mi primer amor"_

* * *

- ¡paren! ¡eso duele! ¡déjenme por favor! ¡déjenme! ¡eso duele!

El niño de pelo azabache se quejaba y retorcía bajo las manos de las enfermeras que lo ataban de pies y manos a la camilla, no lograba entender el por que lo ataban, el tenia solo 8 años de edad, ¿que cosa tan mala hizo para que lo trataran de esa manera?

-parece cruel-dijo la doctora Tsunade Senju mirando la escena mientras se dirigía a los padres del pequeño- ...pero si se mueve puede mover el catéter y sangrar

-ya veo- susurro Mikoto acercándose a su pequeño niño, le dolía en el alma verlo ahí amarrado, era tan pequeño y tenia que sufrir todas estas cosas, pensó que daría lo que fuera, hasta su propia vida para salvar a su hijo, ¡oh si tan solo ella pudiera dar su propia salud a su hijo menor! no importaría que ella recibiera la enfermedad a cambio

-¡mami! ¡diles que me suelten! ¡yo puedo estar quieto!

-sé que puedes Sasuke, eres un buen niño

-pero tengo que orinar

-llevas pañales puesto así que hazlo aquí mi amor

-¡no quiero! ¡pruebalo mamá! ¡orinar en pañales y que alguien te cambie!

el silencio inundo la habitación y Fugaku se removió incomodo, Mikoto sonrió nerviosa mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hijo

-tienes razón Sasuke, ya no eres un bebe mi amor...

La doctora miró esta escena y su corazón se partió en dos, ella haría todo lo posible por alargar mas la vida de ese pequeño, lo haría primeramente por el niño, por su familia, y por su nieta Sakura. Desde que la trajo al hospital ella se había hecho muy amiga de su paciente, claro, su nieta no estaba enferma pero tenia otros motivos para traerla consigo.

Salio de la sala para dejarles intimidad como familia y en la puerta encontró a su nieta que la observaba con las mejillas infladas y al parecer...enojada

-Sakura...

-abuela... necesito saber algunas cosas

-cla...claro pequeña

Ya no podía seguir mintiéndole, eso estaba claro

Sasuke miraba hacia la pared aun amarrado para que su familia no viera sus lagrimas, él estaba enfermo, ahora ya sabia que no se curaría, siendo tan pequeño había sentido que su vida se acababa minuto a minuto, y estaba ahí encerrado, amarrado y orinando en un pañal como un bebe, no era justo, ¿si eso era vivir entonces por que había nacido?

-he orinado...por favor...cámbiame-se sentía avergonzado

Mikoto asintió sonriendo, y se dirigió rápidamente a un mueble en donde guardaban las cosas de su hijo, entre ello los pañales, sintió un pequeño sollozo y no pudo voltear

-mamá... lo siento

Se quedo ahí mismo, sus piernas flaquearon y se apoyo en el mueble, ella no podía con esto, era demasiado para ella, demasiado dolor, demasiada tristeza, necesitaba fuerzas

-yo lo haré cariño, puedes esperar allá

Agradeció tener a su esposo ahí mismo, el miro a su pequeño mientras ella se hacia a un lado para no estorbar, el padre corrió unas cortinas para darle mayor intimidad a su hijo. Volvió a mirarlo y se acerco para quitarle el pañal sucio, el niño miraba fijamente el techo intentando no llorar, al menos para no sentirse como un bebe

-lo siento Sasuke... quisiera poder quitarte todo este dolor hijo- el niño soltó un gemido mordiéndose el labio, no lloraría- ...si...siento que tengas que pasar por todo esto

La doctora Senju era una especialista en casos cardíacos, decidió que este caso en especial debía tomarlo ella, era la mejor de su área, algo podía hacer, corrección, algo debía hacer. Tenia la ayuda de algunos doctores mas, como su colega Kabuto con quien discutía estos casos, era realmente bueno pedir la ayuda de un colega cuando se necesitaba una segunda opinión.

-aquí tiene Tsunade sama

-gracias Shizune- Tsunade agradeció el te que su ayudante le ofreció y cerro los ojos negando con la cabeza- eh Shizune disculpa, creo que Sakura lo hizo otra vez

-¿qué?- la enfermera volteo la cabeza para mirar su trasero que cubría el delantal blanco, estaba manchado otra vez con pintura café- ¡oh! ¿en que silla fue esta vez?

-seguramente era un castigo para mi, ahora soy la bruja malvada a sus ojos

Shizune sonrió sin ganas y se fijo en la pantalla del ordenador de su jefa- ¿son los resultados de Sasuke?

-si...¿sabes? tal vez Sakura tiene razón, una doctora inútil es una bruja malvada. Estoy preocupada por mi nieta- Shizune la miro con tristeza- acaba de perder a sus padres...y ahora perderá a su amigo...¿crees que debería dejar de traerla?

-no lo se Tsunade sama, ellos no solo son amigos, lo he notado

- eh,¿ primer amor?- pregunto riendo, pero Shizune no reía, la miro seria y se retiro de la oficina

El día era muy hermoso, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, el cielo era tan azul, sin ninguna nube, era un día ideal para salir a pasear, o a jugar. A Sakura le gustaban mucho esos días, pero este día no correría, estaba muy enojada, Sasuke no podía morir así, cuando su abuela le dijo que no había ninguna posibilidad ella hecho a correr y se fue directamente bajo el árbol que mas les gustaba a ella y a Sasuke, era un árbol que tenia sus hojas caídas, como si fueran una cascada, muchos decían que era como si llorara, pero aun así a ellos les gustaba. Llevaba unos minutos buscando algo entre el verde pasto, era la solución para todos los problemas de su amigo Sasuke, ella había escuchado esa leyenda por alguna parte.

-¡Sakura!

La niña alzo la vista al reconocer la voz- ¡Sasuke! ¿te sientes mejor?

-si, mientras no corra, ¿que estas haciendo? puedes confiar en mi

-escuche que si pido un deseo a un trébol de 4 hojas se hará realidad

-nunca había oído eso antes

-yo si

-y cuando encuentres una -el niño se sentó a su lado- ¿que vas a pedir?

-aun no lo se

-¿entonces para que lo buscas ahora?

-uh cállate, estaba preocupada por que no podías jugar-la niña lo miro divertida para cambiar el tema- ¿aun llevas pañales?

Sasuke se sonrojo mientras ella reía por su reacción, ¿por que ella sabia eso?

-eh Sakura, y...si encuentro un trébol de 4 hojas ¿puedo pedir algo también?

-¿que quieres pedir?

-quiero convertirme en astronauta cuando crezca

-¿astronauta?

-si, y entonces Sakura, luego de eso nos casaremos...ese es mi sueño, convertirme en astronauta y casarme contigo, así el trabajo y el hogar serian divertidos, y seremos siempre felices

Sakura lo miro sorprendida y sintió una tristeza inmensa, ella ya sabia la realidad, su abuela se encargo de decírselo. Sasuke siguió buscando el trébol con la esperanza de pedir ese deseo, ojala pudiera cumplirse antes de cumplir 20 años como dijo la abuela Tsunade, así todo seria mas fácil

-¡Sakura encontré uno!

La niña desesperada empujo a Sasuke provocando que este cayera a un lado y la mirara enojado, pero su semblante cambio enseguida a uno de sorpresa

-¡POR FAVOR DIOS DE LOS TRÉBOLES DE CUATRO HOJAS, PROTEGE A SASUKE! ¡NO PERMITAS QUE SASUKE MUERA! ¡POR FAVOR DÉJANOS ESTAR JUNTOS! ¡POR FAVOR CURA SU ENFERMEDAD! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR!

Sus lagrimas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas, su voz se hizo áspera por gritar y comenzó a dolerle la garganta, pero nada importaba ahora, si pudiera gritar mas fuerte lo haría, el dios del trébol tal vez escucharía su plegaria así. Lloro al borde de los gritos, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto le dolía.

-Sakura...-murmuro el niño, ella lo quería también, el deseo de ella era que el se curara de la enfermedad, era el deseo de estar juntos mientras aun se podía. Solo tenia 8 años, pero todos sabemos, el amor no conoce fronteras, no conoce sobre edades, no conoce restricciones, le gustaba esa niña, el quería ser feliz junto a ella...y la beso

_hasta ese momento, _

_no comprendía muy bien lo que significaba la muerte_

-¡Sakura la cena esta servida!

Sakura no estaba allí, Tsunade se acerco a su habitación y quedo perpleja, Sakura había roto las cortinas transparentes y se había hecho un improvisado vestido de novia

-pero Sakura...

-¡Sasuke se me ha declarado!- respondió emocionada- hice mi vestido de novia

_así__ que_

_he prometido un futuro completo,_

_que no podre cumplir como promesa_

Cuando eres tan pequeño, no comprendes los riesgos que corres, no entiendes como es la muerte en realidad ni lo que esta comprende, solo piensas en jugar, en saltar, en divertirte. Para Sasuke esto era algo primordial, le gustaba hacer ejercicio físico, cada domingo temprano por la mañana su hermano mayor Itachi lo llevaba a una gran cancha, enorme y verde, en donde solían jugar hasta caer rendidos al césped y reían. Todo eso cambio cuando una mañana Itachi se percato que Sasuke no tenia ánimos mientras caminaban, esto le preocupo pero pensó que tal vez estaba cansado, pero todo cambio cuando al comenzar a jugar Sasuke cayo al suelo con una mano en el pecho y retorciéndose.

Y ahora que estaba en el hospital, sentado en unas bancas mirando como otros niños jugaban, sintió la desesperación, esa sensación que te da cuando ves algo que anhelas...pero sabes que te matara si lo intentas, y la tentación llega. La pelota rodó a sus pies y los niños corrieron a buscarla, Sasuke los miro con duda.

-Hey aquí, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?

Pateo la pelota y corrió tras ella, gran error.

La camilla sonaba al pasar por el suelo del hospital y las enfermeras corrían a su al rededor, Tsunade sintió el alboroto y salio en seguida de su oficina, miro exaltada a Shizune que daba ordenes y la siguió a un ritmo acelerado a la sala de urgencias.

-¿que paso? ¿que sucedió Shizune?

-¡jugó fútbol!

-¡santo dios! ¡el sabia que estaba prohibido!

las maquinas comenzaron a sonar con el conocido pitido que asemejaba a los latidos de su corazón, rápidamente rompieron su remera y conectaron tantos cables como era posible, a este paso el niño moriría.

_Te hice una promesa que no podía mantener_

_"casémonos cuando crezcamos"_

* * *

**bueno aquí el primer capitulo xD espero les guste como a mi me gusto :3 gracias por leer y si puedes por favor deja un mensaje, si es para criticar lo acepto por que así es como un escritor mejora n-n/ nos leemos!**


	3. capitulo 2

**Te doy mi primer amor: capitulo 2**

_atención: los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Fanfic basado y modificado de la película japonesa: "te doy mi primer amor"_

* * *

El cielo era un tanto gris ese día, los arboles cubiertos con hojas eran reemplazados por arboles sin follaje, era un invierno que estaba por acabar, era el invierno numero 15 desde que nació. Sasuke había sobrevivido ya hasta sus 15 años y eso lo ponía cada vez mas nervioso, o cada vez mas rebelde.

-¿como estoy?

la doctora Tsunade llevaba mas de 5 años siendo su doctora personal, su cardiologa. Esos años angustiosos había descubierto muchas cosas sobre la enfermedad en cuestión y ya le había salvado de morir unas 7 veces, eso era bueno.

-estable, todo esta bien

-¡genial! mi séptima estancia aquí ha terminado

-pero debes volver cada dos días, no se te olvide tomar tu medicina, no hacer ejercicio físico...

-si, ya lo se

-y nada de...

-dulces ni salados, ya lo se, no hace falta que me lo digas-el chico avanzo hasta la puerta y volteo sonriendo sarcásticamente- nos vemos Tsunade, adiós

Tsunade sonrió, así que Sasuke había crecido del todo, ya era todo un joven, ojala pudiera seguir madurando, ojala existiera esa posibilidad...si tan solo hubiese un donante.

Sasuke caminaba mirando a la gente que caminaba en sentido contrario a él, respiraba profundo con ansias, al fin estaba fuera del hospital otra vez, era realmente un alivio salir vivo por séptima vez, hasta era un logro, ¿cual seria el tope? bueno tal vez no debería ponerse a pensar en eso en este instante, el tenia algo importante en mente, algo que se prometió a si mismo si sobrevivía de nuevo.

Camino un poco mas y su mirada se desvió a una pelirosa, Sakura vestía con el uniforme de la escuela y escuchaba música con audífonos, su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte, al parecer no se percataba de Sasuke, pero que mas da, ella estaba allí, a las afueras del hospital, tal vez había faltado a clases ese día para ir a verlo. El chico de cabellos azabaches se acerco disimulando una sonrisa.

-¿viniste por mi, molestia?- ella lo miro sorprendida y frunció el ceño

-¡se amable por una vez en tu vida y llámame Sakura! ¡como cuando eramos pequeños!

-¿por que debería hacerlo?

-eras mas dulce cuando eramos pequeños

Sakura comenzó a caminar y Sasuke la siguió sonriendo. Caminaron ahora juntos mirando el paisaje, siguiendo el atardecer por la costa, cruzaron la linea del tren tomados de las manos. Le gustaban las manos de Sakura, eran suaves y no sudaban como las de él cuando se ponía nervioso, ademas olía realmente bien.

-¿qué te dijo mi abuela?

- ¿la bruja malvada? -ella sonrió leve- dijo que puedo irme a casa, que estoy bien

- Sasuke, has crecido mas

- oye molestia, que este hospitalizado no quiere decir que detenga mi crecimiento

- te estas convirtiendo en un hombre

-¿eso es malo?-Sasuke la miro serio- también estas creciendo, tu trasero ahora es del doble de grande

-¡cállate!

-no dije nada malo

-¡haste mas pequeño!

-no, ¡tu crece mas!

La chica lo empujo sonriendo y él hizo lo mismo, les gustaba molestarse, les gustaba jugar así, le recordaba como solían jugar de niños. Ahora ya tenían 15 años e iban a la escuela juntos, los padres de Sasuke permitieron que fueran a la misma primaria por que sabían que esa delgada chica hacia que su hijo sonriera mas seguido. Itachi ya iba en la universidad y solía verlo poco, Sasuke sabia que era por el bien de su hermano y soñaba con verlo escalar hacia la cima del mundo, como todo un empresario que manejara las empresas Uchiha, Sasuke también soñaba con ser la mano derecha de su hermano, atrás quedo el sueño de ser astronauta...y el de casarse con Sakura, el ya sabia que eso no podría cumplirse, el no llegaría a vivir tanto como para terminar la secundaria que aun no comenzaba.

En la clase dos del grado tres se encontraban en la clase de ingles, oh por kami Sakura odiaba esas clases, odiaba a ese profesor en particular por que nunca valoraba sus esfuerzos por aprender así que en sus clases solo se dedicaba a dibujarlo comicamente, por que no era una muy buena dibujante.

-¿quien traducirá esto por mi?

El profesor miro a todos los alumnos antes de detenerse en alguien en particular, alguien que por lo que se veia estaba escribiendo algo.

-señorita Haruno, ¿seria tan amable de traducirnos?

-eh ¿yo?

-si, tu, traducirlo... ahora

Sakura se puso de pie y miro el pizarron, ¿que rayos era "therefore merry said..." al menos ella lo veía escrito de esa manera, ya habíamos empezado mal, ¿said es decir? no estaba segura. Su única salvación era su compañero de puesto, un susurro bastaría.

- Sasuke, ayúdame- el chico a su lado la miro indignado, pero no le sorprendía, siempre era lo mismo

- hmp "por eso dijo merry: deberías encadenar las llaves a la cartera"

-gracias, ¡profesor! ¡por eso dijo merry: deberías encadenar las llaves a la cartera!

El profesor sonrió - bien hecho joven Uchiha, no me esperaba menos de ti, en realidad si era complicado, eso se enseña en institutos así que estoy muy impresionado

-gracias asuma sensei

-pero tu Sakura, ¡deja de depender de Sasuke todo el tiempo en mis clases de ingles! ademas cuando des tu examen para entrar a la secundaria no te podrá soplar las respuestas por que el también estará en su examen

- eso lo se, sensei

-ok entonces...continuemos

Bien ella no era buena en esa clase y nunca lo seria, pero por supuesto que no era mala en todo, el deporte era su fascinación, siempre le había gustado correr, desde pequeña, así que tenia excelentes notas en esa asignatura.

A Sasuke le gustaba observar la clase de deportes, algunas veces llegaba a fantasear que estaba jugando basquetbol con sus compañeros, seria muy divertido. Pero también le gustaba observar a su chica, le gustaba ver la sonrisa que llevaba al jugar, era como si estuviera en su mayor esplendor, siempre le agrado la idea de hacerla sonreír, pero no podría. La vida era injusta, el la amaba tanto y las sonrisas era lo único que podía darle.

La escuela estaba llena de gente desagradable, jóvenes estúpidos y pervertidos, como en toda escuela, eso es seguro. Esta escuela no era la excepción.

-¿quien es la victima hoy?

-¿qué pregunta? ¡la mas preciada!

-¡eso es impresionante, muero por verla!

Tres chicos llenaban una cubeta de agua fría, el plan era un tanto estúpido pero lo mas seguro era que funcionaria.

Sakura ajena a eso, caminaba con sus amigas Ino y Tenten, eran las mejores en deportes, de seguro Gai sensei las elegía nuevamente para formar el equipo de este año, su ultimo año en la escuela. Pensaban es esto cuando de improviso tres chicos que no había visto en su vida la bañaron con agua fría, Sakura los miro con furia.

-¡¿que rayos les pasa?!-grito Ino

- lo siento Sakura ¿estas bien?- respondió uno de ellos

-lo siento, íbamos a limpiar el patio- respondió otro poniendo cara de inocente

- ¡están locos! -grito Tenten mientras apretaba el puño

-oh ¡mira que sorpresa, rosa! ¡impresionante!

Sakura se percato que su remera mojada hacia que el color de su brasier se viera claramente, se sonrojo hasta la punta de los pies y se cubrió de inmediato con las manos, ¿que rayos les pasaba a esos tipos?

- ¡discúlpense! -un chico de abultadas cejas se acerco mientras se sacaba la chaqueta- ¡no permitiré que traten así a esta chica! ¡son unos cobardes pervertidos!

- ¡lee! - Tenten se sorprendió un poco al verlo allí- ¡estos son unos cerdos!

-¡no tenemos por que disculparnos! ¡y no nos llames cerdos!

-no fue nuestra intención

- ¡claro que la fue, y ahora pagaran por eso! -lee termino de sacarse la chaqueta pero sintió un leve empujón, alguien ponía una chaqueta que no era la suya en los hombros de Sakura, era Sasuke que con una mirada fiera se acerco y miro de frente a los chicos, casi asesinándolos con la mirada

-eh amigo ¡fue un accidente!

-eso es verdad, mejor salgamos de aquí

Sasuke tenso la mandíbula ¿es qué no lo tomaban enserio? y se lanzo a uno de los pervertidos, sus puños volaron como flechas al rostro del idiota, ¡nadie tocaba o se atrevía a mirar a Sakura! ¡nadie!

-¡¿que le han hecho a Sakura?!

Ino y tenten gritaron de la impresión al ver que entre los tres chicos comenzaron a golpear a Sasuke, el joven rock lee corrió en busca de algún profesor por orden de Tenten, provocando que Sakura entrara en razón y se llenara de un pánico que llego hasta la fibra mas sensible de su piel. ¡Sasuke no podía agitarse así!

-¡Por favor deténganse! ¡paren! ¡Sasuke no importa! ¡no importa!

Sasuke no se detenía, su mirada era como un depredador, mataría a esos tres imbéciles a como diera lugar. Pero sintió un golpe en la mejilla que lo hizo reaccionar, Sakura lo había golpeado ¿por que?, y lo peor...estaba agitado y mareado ¿que podía ser peor? _un infarto, y hasta otra vida Uchiha, _claro eso era aun peor.

-¡para ya Sasuke te lo suplico!

La enfermería era agradable, claro para una persona normal, él ya había estado tantas veces en el hospital que ya no le veía gracia estar si quiera en una enfermería escolar, es mas, le era completamente desagradable sentir el olor a gaza o ver el color blanco de sus paredes.

-¿te encuentras mejor ahora?- Sakura le acababa de dar una medicina que solía tomar en cuanto se agitaba, al parecer la vieja Tsunade ya tenia al tanto a Sakura de las medicinas que debía tomar, no sabia si alegrarse o llorar

-no fue nada- Sasuke se acostó en la camilla y miro al techo sintiéndose inútil- ahora ve a cambiarte, te vas a resfriar

-no te preocupes por mi...tampoco estés tan enfadado, solo son unos inmaduros

-esos idiotas...vieron tu brasier

-¿que...?

-yo aun no lo he visto, esos...esos idiotas...lo vieron antes que yo, vieron tu brasier rosa

-¡estas fuera de tu casillas! ¡casi te matas por eso!- la chica sonrió y acaricio despacio la mejilla de Sasuke

-¡es que es una razón importante para mi!...soy tu novio, así que debía ser el primero- el Uchiha menor miro el suelo mientras Sakura suspiraba-...siempre pensé que seria el primero

Sakura miró a la nada por un instante, nunca paso por su mente eso y tampoco que era tan importante para él. Pero ahora que la idea entraba en su cabeza, no estaba del todo mal, ella también quería que Sasuke fuera el primero.

Suspiro y comenzó a cerrar las cortinas que separaban a una camilla de otra, Sasuke seguía con la mirada sorprendida cada movimiento que la pelirosa hacia, no podía creerlo, su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido que de costumbre, que por cierto era una maravilla de latidos siendo sarcástico.

Sakura miro el suelo avergonzada al terminar de cerras las cortinas e incapaz de levantar la vista a la mirada penetrante de Sasuke. La chica comenzó a desabotonar lentamente la chaqueta que Sasuke le había prestado hace una hora, no se la había quitado por que olía a Sasuke, su aroma era lo mas exquisito que había sentido en su vida. Se relajo con ese perfume tan masculino pero no lo suficiente para mirar a Sasuke mientras cuidadosamente subía su remera blanca hasta llegar a su ombligo.

-¡espera!

-¿eh?

-espera, me...me duele el pecho

-espera ¿que? ¡Sasuke!

-descuida...- el chico tomo una bocanada de aire mientras Sakura lo miraba preocupada-...no es un ataque al corazón, pero duele

Sakura se sintió estúpida, ¡casi mata a su novio! ¡Casi asesina a Sasuke con esta imprudencia!, ella no quería perderle, oh no señor. La chica se puso nuevamente la chaqueta del chico mientras Sasuke hacia un gesto de reproche

-¡olvídalo! ¡nunca te enseñare mi cuerpo!

-¿que?

-la excitación puede matarte

-¡no, espera un momento!

-¡nunca te lo enseñare!-Sakura sonrió leve y corrió a la puerta de la enfermaría para retirarse

-¡oh! ¡Sakura no me hagas esto!-el chico de cabellos azabache la siguió como si ya nos sintiera ese dolor leve en su pecho

La chica rió al sentir que este la seguía y aprovecho su tiempo para correr tras unas mesas llenas de medicinas, el chico también sonrió pero insistía en seguirla, y así comenzaron a jugar, así como cuando eran niños, en esos tiempos en los que se conocieron, que bellos tiempos en donde las horas se hacían cortas estando juntos jugando, en la que todo era inocente, en la que solían soñar con casarse y formar una familia feliz.

Sasuke la alcanzo y la abrazo fuerte por la espalda, la pelirosa forcejeo un poco pero al cabo cedió y se quedaron así durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos, esos eran los minutos que Sasuke quería guardar en su memoria.

De pronto se escucho un sonido desde a fuera, y se percataron que las cortinas de la ventana seguían abiertas, los dos sonrieron y se lanzaron al suelo en forma cómplice para que nadie los viera juntos en la enfermería o creerían otra cosa.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, verde y negro, se perdieron en la vista del otro como podrían perderse en un laberinto, lentamente Sasuke se acerco y le dio un leve pero tierno beso a la pelirosa, volvió a fijar la vista en ella, era tan hermosa. Busco su mano en el frió suelo y entrelazo suavemente su mano con la delicada mano de ella y volvió a acercarse para ahora prolongar ese beso que había esperado tanto. Mientras por las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica corría sin prisa una lagrima cristalina.

_Sakura, mi amada..._

_estuve pensando durante mi séptima estancia en el hospital_

_que si salia vivo de nuevo_

_te besaría,_

_tomaría__ tu mano,_

_te abrazaría con fuerza,_

_y después..._

_rompería__ contigo._

_por que cuando estas conmigo_

_siempre estas llorando._

_al igual que siempre estas en mi mente,_

_tu siempre estas pensando en mi estado,_

_siempre estas pensando en cuando voy a morir._

_así__ que para evitarte llorar_

_debo terminar contigo mientras aun este vivo._

* * *

**;-; ay, bueno he aquí la continuación, espero les guste y no olviden comentar, me gustan los comentarios como a cualquier escritor, ya sean buenos o malos (mas buenos que malos ._.) xD bueno nos leemos.**


End file.
